


christmases when you were mine

by reas_of_sunshine



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Holidays, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reas_of_sunshine/pseuds/reas_of_sunshine
Summary: It's Star's first Winter holiday season on Earth and honestly? It's just started and it's already perfect.





	christmases when you were mine

**Author's Note:**

> halloween is over thank god because now i am here to shove this holiday fluff up my ass + i need some sweetness to keep me sane before we get wrecked by s3 
> 
> enjoy

“Welcome to Ohio,” Marco said flatly. “The most boring state in the whole country,”

The reaction he got from Star was surprising, to say the least. She gasped, and bounced up and down, hands to the sky and an ear-to-ear smile on her face.

“You have snow!” she gushed. “I thought you guys didn’t have it on Earth!”

“Heh, no, we have it, just… not in California,” Marco murmured.

He smiled to himself, glad that this year he had managed to wriggle Star out of that horrifying ‘Stump Day’ celebration and instead spend the holiday season on Earth— with Christmas and New Year’s. Holidays that _didn’t_ involve blood sacrifices and worshipping a tree stump in the freezing cold.

“Marco! Help me with the bags!” Rafael called from the car.

“Oh, leave them be, Raf,” Angie spoke up. “You kids have fun!”

Star clearly took the advice of the Diaz matriarch, extending her golden wings out from under her parka and eagerly buzzing a few inches above the frozen ground. Marco felt his breath freeze in his black scarf, but he grinned when his girlfriend’s wings functioned as an umbrella from the fast-falling snow.

“So this Christmas thing, you gotta explain it to me again,” Star said. “And do these relatives speak Spanish too?”

“No,” Marco said. “My mom’s family isn’t Mexican. They’re also, like, way more chill than my dad’s side. And as for Christmas— well,” He sighed, giving a shrug. “That’s a complicated definition but basically, we give out presents and have a good time.”

Star paused, frowning slightly. “But there is a tree involved,” she mumbled.

“We don’t sacrifice anything to it, I promise,” Marco said. “Christmas is fun.”

“So the presents are for other people,” she clarified. “And definitely not sacrificial gifts.”

“I feel like you’re messing with me now,”

“Maybe.”

Star’s nose crinkled as she laughed, her breath coming out in little puffs and her hearts glowed bright when Marco leaned in, kissing her cheek.

“You’re terrible,” he teased.

“And you’re so cute in this fluffy jacket,” she retorted, flicking at the faux fur collar of Marco’s coat.

Marco was suddenly grateful that his blush was heating him up. “You always think I’m cute,”

Star smirked, giving a nonchalant wave of her hand. “And I’m always right,” she said, her tone of voice softly singing the words as she leaned in, pressing her forehead against Marco’s. He paused, then sighed deeply. “Heh. You enjoying the whole ‘Mewmans have a higher body temperature’ thing?”

“Yes,” Marco mumbled, leaning in to wrap his arms around his girlfriend.

He buried his face in the crook between her neck and collarbone, covered in the fluff of her jacket. But if he stopped and ignored the sounds of traffic and holiday music, he could make out the two soft _tha-thumps_ of Star’s heartbeats. Marco smiled— and then yelped when he found himself lifted up off the ground a few inches.

“Star, what are you— _Star_!”

He found himself thrown into a mound of snow, getting buried in the mess, and Star falling in right after him, a giggling and shivering mess.

“What?” she said innocently, snow falling perfectly on her eyelashes and cheeks. “You’re supposed to have fun in the snow, silly Marco. Even I know that one.”

Marco spluttered out some snow and shook it off himself, facing his girlfriend.

“You know what?” he said. “You’re right,”

Star raised an eyebrow, then grinned when Marco leaned in, leaving only centimeters between them— she closed her eyes, feeling her cheek emblems glow again, ready for something sweet.

Not something _freezing._

Her face suddenly went numb for a few seconds and she shrieked, wiping the snow off her face.

“Ooh, you wanna play dirty, Diaz?!” Star exclaimed. “You got five seconds to start running!”

Marco laughed, bolting to his feet. “No wings! Or extra arms! That counts as cheating!” he hollered, beginning to sprint across the front lawn.

Star didn’t know much about Earth winters or Christmas or anything else…

...but she knew so far, it was all going pretty great.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated! c:


End file.
